1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a warm-up method and a warm-up system for an internal combustion engine equipped with a CO2 absorbing and releasing agent.
2. Description of Related Art
A CO2 absorbing and releasing agent that absorbs CO2 in a temperature range approximately at 500° C., and releases the absorbed CO2 in a temperature range higher than the aforementioned temperature range has been well known as disclosed in publication titled TOSHIBA REVIEW (vol. 56, no. 8 (2001) pp. 11–14). The similar technology is also disclosed in JP-A-11-262631.
The CO2 absorbing and releasing agent that has been heated to reach a substantially high temperature range equal to or higher than 500° C. releases CO2 at high temperature. It has not been considered to use such high temperature CO2 for warm-up of the internal combustion engine.